Binded
by Writerwhat
Summary: Daniel Lawson, a grief struck officer, wasn't awhere that his life and everything that he had known was about to change when a case of a runaway child landed in his lap and changed his world. For the better or worse was something that he was going to find out sooner rather than later.


Daniel Lawson sat alone; his posture poor and arms resting atop the kitchen counter top. His gaze had been fixed on a small photo that he held within his hands. He had been lost in thought when his phone suddenly rang. He jumped slightly at the sound before shaking his head and his thoughts along with it. The words **_work_** popped up on the caller ID; with a sigh he answered.

"His name Henry Mills?" Daniel confirmed; his bosses informing him of a run away child. Once confirming the address, Daniel nodded and said "I'll be there in twenty"

...

Daniel hopped into his car and headed to the address where the runaway child, Henry Mills, was currently being occupied at; a high rise apartment located in Boston. A part of him wished that he did not take on the case, especially today of all days; he'd rather be on his own with his grief. But that wasn't healthy, or so he had been told on many of occasions. But what did they no of his loss? Nothing because they didn't love them, not like he did anyway. His whole life torn away in seconds. Bang! He slammed his fist on his steering wheel in frustration as unpleasant thoughts entered his mind. He was doing a job for his work. He had to suppress his feelings and get them under control. As he brought the car to a slow stop at the entrance of the high rise apartment, Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before composing himself. Once he felt his emotions settling and creeping back down to his darkest of depths, he turned off the ignition and exited the car. Usually the pain and anger he could keep under control, but today of all days made it that little bit more difficult than usual. so with one final deep breath, he left the car and entered the high rise building.

...

Daniel knocked on the apartment door. The poorly painted door, chipped to scarcely reveal the yellow and illegible writing that hid below the white layer of thin and chipped paint, swung opened. A tall bearded fellow, wearing jeans and a jacket, answered the door.

"You're the officer they're sending over" he asked.

Daniel nodded, showing the other man his badge "officer Daniel Lawson, and the child?" He said, asking for the boys current whereabouts.

"August. August Booth" the other man introduced himself. "The kid, Henry, is in the lounge watching TV. He thinks his mother is on the way"

Daniel nodded "I see" he gestured inside "may I come in"

"Of course" August replied, before stepping aside.

...

Daniel momentarily stood behind the couch, observing the child watching TV, the kid could have been no older than ten. He wondered how the child had traveled all the way from where the gentleman, August, had said the child had told him where he was from, Storybrooke, and all the way to Boston, on his own.

"Henry" said August, as he stood beside officer Lawson.

The boy swung around "yes. My mum, has she arrived? I heard the door..." the boy stopped as he noticed the man standing next to August in uniform defiantly was not his mother, instead a police officer.

"I'm sorry, Henry" August apologised. Henry stood up from his position and stared at the two gentleman, a look of betrayal washed across his face.

Daniel however stood with his mouth agape. The colour from his skin almost disappearing; he had been as white as a ghost. He tried to speak but nothing would come out.

Noticing the awkwardness August spoke out first. "Henry. This is officer Daniel Lawson. He's here to take you home" he gave the officer a nudge on the arm.

Snapping out of his disbelieved state, Daniel confirmed "Hen... Henry Mills" he tried again. "I am officer Daniel Lawson. I was called here because you are a long way from home"

"I don't want to go back" Henry cried "not without Emma!"

"I'm sorry, Henry" August said "but this Emma isn't here. I just lied so you'd stay until the officer got here"

"I thought you believed" he replied, disappointedly and head hung low.

"I'm sorry" August repeated.

"Come on Henry" said Daniel, his hand outstretched "let's get you home. Your parents mus be worried sick"

"No she's not" Henry replied full heartedly "she doesn't care, she only pretends to"

...


End file.
